happytreefriendsfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Lumpy84/Things aren't what they Dream
This is my new episode idea #7. I decided to call it my thought-up title so people might want to actually comment on it instead of posting their own episodes. This is a Halloween special that's a HTF parody of The Nightmare on Elm Street starring Giggles and a new minor character, Fred Cougar (Freddy Krueger). It features Petunia, Cuddles, Disco Bear, and Lumpy. There are appearances for the other minor roles, and Giggles' Mom also appears. The Plot is the same as the movie basically. It starts off as Petunia has a nightmare where Fred chases her through a boiler room and cuts her on the side, and when she wakes up, the cut is real. She sees Giggles the next morning and they both have the same cut, so they, and Cuddles all have a sleepover to try and feel better about it that night. Disco Bear also shows up, to everyone's annoyance, and sleeps on a bedroll right next to Petunia's bed. That night, Cougar comes to Petunia's dream and uses his claws to open her rib cage and rip out her organs. In the morning, Disco Bear awakens and see's Petunia's been killed, her rib cage open and organs ripped out, and screams at the horror. Just then, Lumpy, the police lieutenant, is walking by the house, eating a donut, when he hears Disco scream. He rushes in to investigate the commotion He thinks Disco killed Petunia, so he throws Disco in jail. At first, Giggles believes it was Disco who did it, so she just gets annoyed with him. We then cut to the next night where she dreams she is hanging out with Disco in some place, and suddenly, Cougar comes in and strangles Disco with a bed sheet. Giggles wakes up and figures out that Cougar was the one responsible for Petunia's death, so the next morning, she and Cuddles go to jail to visit Disco, only to find Disco has been hung by his bed sheet from a light on the ceiling. So that night, Giggles and Cuddles set up booby traps to catch Cougar with. They both go to sleep, and start to dream they are in a beautiful meadow. Cougar invades, turns the area into his boiler room lair, and pulls Cuddles into the bed (floor in the dream), in which he dies in a volcano of blood. He then turns to Giggles and tries to get her, but she grabs his arm, and stabs herself with a hair pin to wake up, pulling him into the real world. Then, she pushes him through the house, and he gets hit with all the booby traps; wacked by mallets, cooking oil poured onto him, and set on fire by a lighter. Then Giggles trips Cougar so that he tumbles through the door, down the stairs into the basement. She then closes and locks the door and calls Lieutenant Lumpy to come and arrest him. When he and his officers (other character appearances) arrive, however, Cougar has disappeared. They then hear screaming upstairs. Everyone runs upstairs and sees Cougar clawing Giggles’ Mom and killing her. He then teleports outside and starts to run away, but he staggers because he is so badly hurt. Giggles and the officers charge outside before he gets away, and an enraged Giggles grabs up a chain holding the wood pile together. She ties it around Cougar’s neck, throws the other end over a high tree branch, and pulls, strangling him. Lumpy and the officers join in, and after a few seconds of struggling, Cougar is strangled to death, or at least appears dead. Everyone stops and takes a breather, seeing that it’s all over. The next day, after school, Giggles gets into her car, and begins to drive home. But then, a shadow of Cougar’s claw extends over the car, and Cougar is heard laughing as he makes the car run off at high speed. The an iris closes in on Giggles as she screams, and as the screen blackens out, we hear the sound of a crash. End And the Moral: No need to hide when it’s dark outside. Well, what do you guys think? How does it sound?